theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Task
Tarrask "Task" the Kobold Ranger "Well what do you know? They CAN bleed!" ~ Task Task is an experienced Quartermaster, member of The Unexpectables and co-owner of The Sweet Dragon. Task was once a quartermaster for a clutch of red-scaled kobolds in Oath-Iron, a mountainous region north of the continent of Alivast. Task lived with his older sister, a mixed, black-and-red scale named Gnaryel, and his baby sister, a full red-scale named Ezreli. His village was destroyed when a dragonborn with black scales, red horns, and yellow eyes tricked his village by offering patronage with a blue dragon for protection; instead, the dragon eradicated the village while Task and his fellow soldiers were on mission, and ultimately Task alone survived the carnage. He is currently hunting this dragonborn, with only the knowledge of a possible alias he went by: Darkus. Task's hunt has brought him to Alivast. As of his first winter in Alivast, Task gets a new outfit made by Nine that consists of a large, cape-like robe lined with sheepskin with a hood that can fasten over his helmet with cut-outs for its protuberances and a hook to keep it attached. The top part of the outfit is splinted leather and despite his earlier protests against them, Task's new outfit also includes matching baggy pants with a red and green striped pattern. His feet are kept warm by boots that have cutouts for his taloned toes. Visions and Hidden Power Task appears to have some hidden power growing inside of him. At various times he's had a noticeable warmth in his chest and has even had smoke emit from his mouth at times of intense emotion and/or focus. He has also experienced several visions involving Sosorin and/or Rayfire, or at least Rayfire's armor. In his visions the dragon would demand "Who are you?" and initially Task thought he was the one being asked, but he later had a vision where he saw Rayfire standing behind him as the one addressed. Personality Though a smart strategist in combat, Task tends to act brashly in social situations due to his inexperience with other races' customs and societal norms in general. His explosive temper has caused him to butt heads with his fellow party members and others, and is not above threats of harm or death to make his point. He is a cautious kobold who grants others his trust very judiciously, and has shown vicious, even violent reactions to perceived lies on the part of those he trusts. In conversations, Task is quick to take the reins if the topic is of importance to him or if his fellow party members antics are getting on his nerves. Due to his background as a soldier he tends to refer to common folk as "civs" and similar terms, and speaks in a polite but sparing tone with most people regardless of status. He has a penchant for formality with any apparent authority figure, standing rigidly at attention and saluting, in contrast with his sometimes acerbic demeanor otherwise. Despite his cultural and personal divides with others, Task's background as a quartermaster and ethics as a clan-oriented kobold frequently see him emphasizing the well-being of the team or other larger groups as a whole. He is usually the most concerned with the Unexpectables' finances and equipment, and on more than one occasion, Task has dug into his well maintained personal funds to help out a teammate who found themselves short of coin. In fact, Task is quite generous to those who work for him, giving away money as down payments towards their personal goals, even to the point of forcing them to take it or slipping it onto their person. Task is greatly affected by the presence of caffeine in his body. High enough concentrations, such as an espresso shot, are shown to cause mood changes and short-term memory loss. Task has also shown a great hatred of racial prejudice and injustice in general, to the point of inciting violence against those who would make these comments. He also considers the taking of one's trophies a grave and painful offense, but believes he must feel and fight through this pain, as it's, in his mind, "the only way Redscales learn." Relationships Borky "Patience!" Borky's impulsive actions often grate on Task's nerves. However, when it comes to a fight each has the other's back, Task's archery frequently complementing Borky's close-in fighting style. Task has gradually learned to control some of Borky's actions, in particular learning ways to threaten or even bribe the orc away from his more impulsive drives. Task is very supportive of Borky's infatuation with Starlight, going so far as to suggest a trip to the Romansion spa and looking after the orc's wardobe prior to an opera to give the man the best chance with the singer. As with his efforts with Doros, Task seems to take satisfaction in helping others overcome their social anxieties. He has also encouraged Borky to play the piano despite the orc's misgivings. Borky gave a rousing speech to Task and the others after being defeated by the United Clergy of Orun, helping them regroup from their failure and press forward. As part of their plan to get off Canary's Perch and rescue Remy, Task and Borky initiated a staged disagreement and drinking contest so they could intoxicate and interrogate a triton named Pierce. Borky insisted that he would have won had it been a real drinking contest and Task passively agreed. Panic Grimtongue "Isn't that what the surface dwellers call 'being a whore?'" Task and Panic have a seemingly neutral stance on each other personally, very rarely if ever butting heads on subjects. However Task has shown that he does indeed care for Panic's well-being, expressing horror and concern at the man's injuries, and frightening himself with the amount of magical healing he expended to save the tiefling's life following an errant flight of the lightning javelin. Panic volunteered to rub Task's back and pull back his ears when the kobold was experiencing sea sickness during their first few days aboard the Green Gulley. Greckles "It might be nice to have actual friends on the surface." Initially, Task was hesitant of working alongside Greckles due to Task's fear of large birds, owing to a lifetime spent fighting vicious harpies in Oath-Iron. However, Task was able to gradually move past this initial hurdle as the two adventured together. Greckles and Task have a rather rocky friendship with each other, butting heads due their different philosophies and world-views. Greckles' use of subterfuge to deal with situations and people vexes Task's sense of honesty and forthrightness. Nevertheless, over their time together, they have developed a working relationship, with Greckles even admitting Task was "one of the only ones he could trust". Greckles was also Task's partner in the Winter Festival sled race, a venture that ended with the two of them being flung high into the air and nearly getting themselves killed. Task was profoundly offended by Greckles suggestion that he just "get over" his rage and hurt for losing his trophies, stating that he'd prefer to "feel his pain" rather than get over it. Tarusk "You're an angel and we're all glad you're here." Tarusk is Task's guard drake, commanded with a magical whistle. Task has claimed that kobolds see and worship dragons as divinities, treating Tarusk with respect despite the wall-eyed beast's seemingly complete indifference. Tarusk's apparently increasing autonomy, acting without being prompted by the whistle, has proven a great joy for his kobold master, who happily nicknamed the drake "the best boy." He was overjoyed to be reunited with Tarusk after leaving him with Willow and Doros, but was upset with Tarusk's dramatic weight gain under their care. He went as far as to accept the help of Vel to exercise the drake and put him on a special diet. When Tarusk was able to shed his weight through an unexpected series of circumstances, Task was delighted. After the attack by the Dragon Cult, Task visited a local temple of Orthoc to inspect their establishment and potentially put his mind at ease. There, the priest Tranquilisaint explained to him that Guard Drakes are made by tearing a dragon's soul from its home plane; blowing the whistle that commands Tarusk is equivalent to striking him with a mental whip. Task expressed relief that he hasn't used the whistle in quite some time. Later, at the Silver King's ball, Tarusk displayed a desire to dance with his master and Task only agreed to do it to make Tarusk happy. When asked by the Silver King if he could free Tarusk from his chains, Task agreed, causing Tarusk to be sealed inside an egg for the time being. The egg wass watched over by Neragen while Task was away. Upon seeing the egg hatched, Task temporarily feared a second blue dragon taking away his home before remembering it was Tarusk, who he loves dearly. The hatchling had been entrusted to Solly and Brorc while Task and his companions pursued the Silver King, but was returned to Task when they returned. Task has now left the education and care of Tarusk in the care of the Silver King's daughter, Zotira, while he is away. He has been taking an interest in Tarusk's education and is looking forward to the parent-teacher conference at Tarusk's new school. Stillhavity "How do I kill a God?!" After Raunfalt's defeat, the demi-god responsible for the giant's status visited Task in a dream, promising revenge for Task's meddling. Mocking and threatening Task, the demi-god warned that he would be keeping an eye on him. Despite his fear at Stillhavity's notice and subsequent displays of dreadful power, Task has remained angrily defiant toward the son of Girasil, sparing no chance to hurl insults or rude gestures toward the many-eyed being. More than once, Task has expressed a desire to kill Stillhavity, using words and tone suggesting he sees the godling as little more than an (exceedingly dangerous) pest. Doros "Get in there soldier!" Doros and Task share a straightforward ethos and having a military mentality, despite being opposites in terms of speech and volume. Doros aided Task when the two first met in Everbright by cleansing the kobold of Stillhavity's curse, earning the Kobold's gratitude. Later at the Alivast festival, Task would return the favor by helping Doros' love life, giving the goliath advice and encouragement to speak with Willow about his feelings. The two have maintained a healthy friendship since, despite Task's frustration with the weight Tarusk gained while living with Doros, and he has expressed a desire to work with the paladin in the future and even attempted to put in a good word to Doros' mother about Willow during a festival when she was in town. Task managed to talk down Doros from attacking the Silver King when he kidnapped Willow, but did so by scolding him with his full name. Mel and Merchant The first kobolds he had encountered since arriving in Alivast, Task was immediately interested in this pair of black-scale kobolds. Task values Mel's necromantic talents and Merchant's ability to procure useful items and has offered both safety in The Unexpectable's guildhall should they require it. However, while his interest in her remains ambiguous, he has drawn a line in helping her when doing so would potentially endanger the Unexpectables or unnecessarily cause trouble. Task's opinion of Mel has taken a sharp, sour turn upon learning she sent a Somalisk after them. He intends to repay this act of treachery with death. Winter Though he was somewhat taken aback by her forwardness, Task became friends with Winter quite quickly, as they both shared a background in being the only Kobold in their current groups, and lived particularly different lives to most of their comrades. Much later on, Task confided to Remy that he had developed feelings for her; the catalyst being her dragging him onto her gryphon for a flight made him face his fears of avian creatures in a way he hadn't been able to before, and greatly appreciated her for it. However, due to the nature of his quest for vengeance and who he targets, he does not believe he could be a suitable mate for her until the deed is done. Nevertheless, he regrets being too scared to confess his feelings for her in their last meeting. Solly Task's relationship with Solly has never been good. Initially anxious about taking in the reticent cleric, he later expressed great anger with her and Greckles' keeping secrets about her background and apparently lying to him. Solly's peace offerings of treats for Tarusk were noted, but not enough to reestablish trust. Solly also gave her helmet to Task when he lost his to Stillhavity, a gesture that left Task in a position of internal conflict. Task's stress and fear came to a head during the Eclipse, and he nearly killed the bound and helpless Solly in a moment of anger and despair. Even so, Task put his negative feelings aside briefly after rescuing Solly once she ceased being an apparent threat. When Task returned to Alivast after the Eclipse, he and Solly eventually met up again and made up. He apologized for trying to kill her and admited that he was scared at the time, whereupon Solly hugged him. Later he accepted Solly's gift of a replacement helmet which bears the draconic inscription "Sosorin". Solly saved Task and Greckles when their sled flung them high into the air during the Winter Festival sled race. Task entrusted the baby Tarusk to Solly and Brorc's care. Solly took very good care of him. Task has recently gotten a new helm made from a Crown Devil's horns and has put Solly's gift in storage. Captain Bladefoot "Aye, not hostages, my fine small...you're a very small dragonborn. You are extremely-Are you a child?" ~'' Captain Bladefoot'' When met by Captain Bladefoot in the brig of his airship, the pirate mistook Task for a young dragonborn, due to not knowing what Kobolds are. Task used this misundersanding to his advantage, masquerading as a child to undermine the pirate. The Silver King Despite comments he made toward Red Dragons earlier in the night and the domination Dragons hold over Kobolds, The Silver King showed Task a good amount of respect. He talked about how novel it was to see a Kobold making a home on the surface and took interest in Task's career as an adventurer. Upon seeing Tarusk and discovering Task held his whistle, the Silver King offered to return Tarusk's soul to him. However, despite his disgust toward the imprisoned beast, he said he only would if Task was truly willing to be family with the kind of beast that destroyed his home. Task obliged, and the Silver King performed a ritual that sealed Tarusk in a dragon egg. Task's relationship with the Silver King was dampened for a time when their tavern was accidentally destroyed by the Silver King as he took away Willow. Task pursued the silver dragon up Everbright Mountain with the rest of the Unexpectables as well as Remy, Doros, and later Lily to save Willow. Task engaged in rational negotiation with the Silver King and helped to de-escalate the situation. When negotiations were resolved, the Silver King offered to carry everybody back to Alivast, though the flight caused Task to throw up. While in the High Clergy district, Willow passed a conspicuous rabbit to Task before he and the group gave their testimonies to Brorc. Task decided to name the rabbit Cearbannog, but immediately after was telepathically contacted by it, revealing the rabbit as a polymorphed Silver King. After screaming, Task got his bearings and followed the Silver King's instructions to give a consistent testimony. Afterward, the Silver King bounded away. Before returning to Eltmur, the Silver King asked the Unexpectables to look after his children Zotira and Arlo before returning to Eltmur. Zotira Task has met Zotira in Tent Town on multiple occasions. As she doesn't speak common, Task often steps in to interpret for her or help her understand her surroundings. He trusted that she wasn't aware of or involved with her father kidnapping Willow, which turned out to be the case. When Zotira began working at the Sweet Dragon and babysitting Tarusk, Task offered to tutor Zotira in common, as learning the language was proving difficult for her. He also lent her his Helm of Comprehend Languages as a shortcut to help her interact with others. Luhneirth Task has an appreciation for the schoolgirl's efforts to grow stronger. He taught her archery class at Eve's Meadow Academy and later took special delight in teaching her how to hide a rock in a snowball. Uromajister Over the winter, Task asked Uromajister help him figure out his internal flame, so the two worked together to learn flame manipulation. Uromajister believes teaching Task taught him a lot about his own magic and he greatly appreciates the time they spent together. Arlo During the beatdown Arlo gave Remy at the Sweet Dragon's Fight Pit, Task stepped forward and intervened to stop the dragon from killing Remy. Arlo told Task he had no reason to listen to Remy as nobody had ordered him to, so Task shut him down by ordering Arlo to cease combat. Task has tried to teach him some humility by emphasizing how even a small mortal such as himself has killed more than one dragon. He has managed to get Arlo that he likes carriage racing. Azra Sahar Azra Sahar shows total disregard and animosity towards the redscales of Oath-Iron, Task included. This is because when the redscale clan of Ruba were preparing themselves for a pivotal battle, one of the elders stole eggs from the clutch, split the clan's numbers, and fled to the north, leaving them at a strategic disadvantage. She shows no sign of pity or sadness at the news of their demise, believing that the deserters deserved to suffer. She also scoffs at Task referring to Alivast as "his city." Task has come to dislike Azra's unrelenting pride and believes her to be close-minded for not adjusting to the culture of the city where her hotheadedness is not appreciated. After learning of the history of Azra, the Black Chains, and the Ruban Redscales from Raghu, Task took the time to reconsider his leader and heritage and began to understand where Azra's anger was coming from. In particular, he feels sympathy for watching her children stolen from her, as Task knows he felt a similar grief watching his sisters die. Meeting Azra Sahar was apparently foretold by the Fortune Teller because Task had a vision of the Grandmother card from his fortune telling reading the morning immediately prior to meeting her. Zenrio Task nearly attacked Zenrio in his wild rage post-UCO encounter, and after calming down a bit, he finds him baffling, and a bit annoying. He was quite surprised however to learn he had picked up the Draconic tongue, which left him in a bit of a bind in which he could not curse under his breath for fear of being heard. He also briefly expressed concern over Zenrio's control of his magic, but reconsidered the dangers after noting that Uromajister could control the same forces relatively well. Zenrio's optimism, naivite, and belief in the good of everyone is a stark contrast to Task's cynicism. Though he nearly brought Task's wrath upon himself, Zenrio successfully persuaded the kobold to let Brimfang live for the time being, even after the dragon revealed that the Cult was led by Task's nemesis and did his best to antagonize and taunt him. After his invaluable magic skillset (and more importantly, his ability to Polymorph people, and Task in particular) became pivotal to the defeat of Athtar and the UCO at the United Clergy Base, He finally gave Zenrio the high-five he had previously turned down, and admitted to Zen that yes, he did indeed enjoy being a Dinosaur. Orby One & Orby Two Task was the one who found the two giant arthropods while the Unexpectables were journeying in the Underdark. Task took an almost pet like affection to the two and while they were traveling together he carried them by having them wrap around his body to make it look like they were just part of his armor. He has since given them to Scarbles to raise while he is off on adventures. Bonray Task and Bonray has offered money and a free drink to the blue kobold if she ever comes across any information about the goods the Unexpectables lost. The two also seem to be evenly matched when it comes to their ability to casually swear, which Task seems to enjoy to a certain extent. Bonray does not share Task's self discipline and respect for authority, but Task understands where she's coming from and has a "live and let live" philosophy towards her criminal deeds in the past. Magic Items * Frigid Bane (bow) * Underwater Trident * Humming Bird of Scrying Trivia *SkyBlueShinx has composed a theme for Task entitled Dragonling *As a Kobold and a ranger, he takes a piece of his kills as a trophy. When denied a trophy that he's earned he becomes visibly angered. *Task's favored enemies are Dragons and Dragonborn * It was revealed in art by Task's creator, Chris Zito, that Task has severe burns on his right forearm, and right shoulder, both of which are covered with armor. * Task has shown an interest in learning necromancy. * Chris Zito originally teased Task's true name in an early illustration, which also previewed his siblings. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Task is transformed into an auburn colored chihuahua. His resulting ire over this has lead many to compare him to Ren Höek. * Chris Zito has claimed Task is lawful neutral. * Task has expressed a fear of large flying beasts, particularly birds, attributing it to his history with harpies. * Task, as well as a variety of other non-human characters, has expressed his belief that human names are strange. * Despite being cold-blooded, Task developed a mysterious heat centered in his chest following the group's escape from Stillhavity and meeting of the griffon riders. * Gnaryel, Task, and Ezreli are not biological siblings. According to Zito, Gnaryel handpicked him from a group of hatchlings and took him in. Later, Task did the same with Ezreli. * Until the events in Episode 29, Task had never seen the ocean up close. * In the Harvest Festival archery competition, Task tied for 1st place with Ashlyn from Eve's Meadow Academy after both shot the judge. * Task introduces his homeland as "Iron Oath" rather than Oath-Iron if he feels giving out the true name to be dangerous. * Element's of Task's design were drawn from concept sketches of a "Knight" character from a 2012 video game project by Chris Zito. The concept art is visible in the gallery below. * The link to the homebrew Kobold stats are here * Task (like many other kobolds) reveres dragons as gods or godlike beings, though he show no qualms about fighting them if necessary. * His ability to use a longbow despite being a small creature is a homebrew benefit that was balanced out by losing the elemental breath race feat. * Task wears a pair of pants as pajamas. He does not own a dragon onesie. * Task breaks the law and proceeds forward with that "I served my nickel" swagger. * He has taken ownership of the hawk that once belonged to Liliya and is attempting to get it to accept him as its new owner, and also using it as a way to get over his fear of birds. * He is only familiar with war drums as musical instruments, but found he had some skill with a tambourine when he found one in the Musical Menagerie. * Task was transformed into an Egyptian Swift Red Pigeon by Taylor. * The concept of vehicular racing is greatly appealing to Task. * He spent his first long winter in Alivast miserable due to the cold. He bonded over this with Uromajister, Neragen. and Tarusk and formed "The Coldblood Club". Technically Neragen is not coldblooded but he was happy to be included. * Despite coming to Alivast by sea, Task is still very unfamiliar with ships and gets seasick very easily. * After the Crabmarine wrecked on the shore, Task took a brief vacation from sanity to process recent events. After hallucinating he existed in two places at once, he somehow found a coconut in the temperate coastal climate and told it his problems. Its name was Wilson and it loved being alive and real. * Prior to the Battle for the UCO Base, he was given yellow warpaint, for precision and accuracy. He shared this color with Greckles. Gallery DGaHOziUQAEdK26.jpg large.jpg|Task without his armor and helmet, showing the severe wounds in his right arm. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. TaskFamily.png|Task's older sister, Gnaryel (Left)|Young Task (Middle)|Task's baby sister Ezreli. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. task_wallpaper_by_yggdrassal-dbqwto3.jpg|Task fan art by @Yggdrassal task_s2.jpg|Task fan art by @super_equinox Knight concept art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash.jpg|Concept art from a 2012 video game project that influenced Task's design. By Chris Zito @CzBacklash Task fan art by @imwithstupidNI.jpg|Task fires his Dragonslayer arrow. Fan art by @imwithstupidNI Task Vs Arkgenos fan art by @Gray_Beast1995.jpg|Task Vs Arkgenos fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Task fan art by @JojieSenpai 18.jpg|Task fan art by @JojieSenpai_18 Very Tired Task fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Very Tired Task fan art by @Ultraous Task fan art by @BatteryBatty.jpg|Task, Kobold Ranger / Task Dragon Slayer. fan art by @BatteryBatty Task fan art by @__Mr_Smart__.jpg|Task fan art by @__Mr_Smart__ Task fan art by @Quad_Draft.jpg|Task fan art by @Quad_Draft Task fan art by @ganfordknight.jpg|Task fan art by @ganfordknight TaskBackroundPurple.png|Task fanart by @MayorOfMagicant Task official Seaon 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|Season 3 official task token by @BrachyZoid S3 Task Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|S3 Task Concept Art by @CitricKing Task fan art by @BooRad13y.jpg|Task fan art by @BooRad13y Task fan art by @Tagus Paint.jpg|Task fan art by @Tagus_Paint Task and Greckles comic 1 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Task and Greckles comic 1 by @Dark_E_Arts Task and Greckles comic 2 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Task and Greckles comic 2 by @Dark_E_Arts Task and Greckles comic 3 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Task and Greckles comic 3 by @Dark_E_Arts Task and Greckles comic 4 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Task and Greckles comic 4 by @Dark_E_Arts Category:Player Characters Category:Kobold Characters Category:Ranger Characters Category:Coldblood Club